Plastic sheet lamination of items such as photographs is known as a method to preserve, protect and mount the item. In general, two clear or slightly colored plastic sheets, each with an adhesive layer and a detachable release sheet, are provided. When lamination is desired, the release sheets are removed, the item is aligned between the respective exposed adhesive layers and the portions of the adhesive extending beyond the item are brought together under pressure.
Alternatively, only one plastic sheet with adhesive is used and a non-adhesive second substrate is used to mount the item.
However, prior techniques and materials pose disadvantages since upon removal of the release sheet, the exposed adhesive may complicate manipulation of the item to be mounted. This can result in its misalignment on one or both plastic adhesive sheets. Additionally, the exposed adhesive can result in handling problems resulting in misalignment of the two plastic sheets with respect to each ohter. Frames or laminates that are known include those set forth in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,283,026, 2,942,368, 2,984,922, 3,024,533, 3,184,873, 3,341,961 and 3,505,140. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,505,140, a lamination unit is described as having a hinged pair of transparent sheets with adhesive faces opposed to each other and separated by a release sheet which has a release coating on both sides. One of the sheets may have a decorative border. However, use of the unit requires exposure of both entire adhesive faces which may cause errors in manipulation of the unit and misalignment of the article to be laminated between the borders.